


Afternoons and Coffee Spoons

by seawench



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Female Friendship, Misses Clause Challenge, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 15:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17103002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seawench/pseuds/seawench
Summary: Amita is just an external processor.





	Afternoons and Coffee Spoons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [longwhitecoats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/longwhitecoats/gifts).



SK8LIFE: YO FREAKS. 9 says use this so her sis will shut up about the codewords. 

BLING: I am not a freak. 

MARILYN: Hey, ladies! It’s so good to hear from you. Is anyone in England soon? I’m here for the next 6 months and it would be amazing to get together.

CLENCHED: I’m not really sure about this. I don’t want to distrust our mutual friend’s work, but we probably shouldn’t mention locations. 

CLENCHED: Wait, who came up with these names?

BLING: Who do you think?

MARILYN: Aw, that’s so sweet.

BLING: Maybe. I’m not sure Pierre is the one. I think I need a break

9: No shit, his name is actually Pierre? I thought she was joking. 

BLING: She called the last one Pierre too. 

9: This is as clean as it gets. But don’t be stupid. 

CLENCHED: What does that mean?

CLENCHED: I really don’t like this name. 

MOMMIE DEAREST: I can’t find the settings

MOMMIE DEAREST: That is not funny

MARILYN: lol

MARILYN: Shared a link:  
New York Post: Orange is the New Black for New York’s Hot Stud Diamond Thief 

Sk8LIFE: I can’t believe you hit that

PROFESSOR X: How do I turn off notifications?

MARILYN: Just let me know. I can put Mindy Kaling on the set list again. I told you it would work.

MARILYN: Who is Pierre?

Pierre would not shut up. She was glad he had to work today because if she had to listen to any more about his book before she was properly caffeinated, she would stab him in the eye. He did have a really good ass though. She watched his jeans tighten as he pulled them up and zipped. He gave her a lingering kiss and palmed her breast through her t-shirt.. She sighed. Ok, maybe he had more than one redeeming quality. He had kissed her for the first time in the Museée D’Orsay and her brain had gone as fuzzy as any of the paintings around her. 

She should take Daphne up on the offer to visit. Daphne kind of drove her crazy, but she still couldn’t get over the fact that she was friends. With. Daphne. Krueger. And wasn’t like Amita had to worry about the cost of the trip, which still didn’t feel quite real. She hadn’t been poor before, not even close. But no one asked Amita what she was doing and how she paid for it now. It was one of the many weights she hadn’t realized she was carrying. 

Her phone buzzed again. 

SK8LIFE: Just another stop on the Paris Douche Train

BLING: He’s really sweet, you guys.

SK8LIFE: He’s boring. They’re all boring. You should come home. Tinder works here too. 

Sk8LIFE: Hey professor, she listens to you. Will you tell B to come home?

PROFESSOR X: Seriously, 9, how do I turn off these notifications?

Should she go home? It wasn't like she had to move back in with Amma. She missed pizza and being able to find clothes her size in most stores. And yelling at Pranav. And Constance.

But France had been exactly what Amita needed. Paris was so much better than therapy. She felt jealous of sexy French women sometimes but the food was so good and she’d never had this little responsibility in her life. It was a relief. Mostly. Pranav was bound to mess things up and she’d probably have to take an entire month to fix everything just to get it back to a point where she could leave again.  



End file.
